


Because of Dixon

by jelly123



Series: SPN AU & TROPE BINGO [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: After a medical emergency with your small puppy, you end up taking him back to the vet that saved his life, Dr. Sam Winchester. As the doctor/patient relationship grows, something else does as well. But not everything is puppies and kittens..





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> New series, woot woot!! This was not planned, and it just hit me out of nowhere! I don't write Sam very often, but I'm hoping to start doing it a bit more!!

_Walking in the door, I found it strange that I wasn’t greeted by the usual sounds of excited barking, no fur ball bouncing at my feet. There hadn’t been a day where that didn’t happen, it was his way of telling me that he thought I was gone forever, but so happy that I came back._

_Immediately my instincts were telling me something was wrong. Setting my bag down, I went in search of my Shepherd/Rottweiler puppy, Dixon. Usually while I’m at work, he slept on my bed. Something that he started doing after he managed to stay house broken. He didn’t get into things so much and was quite content with the arrangement._

_Cautiously, I reached the top of the landing. I don’t know what I was expecting to find when I got to my room, but Dixon laying peacefully on my bed was not it. Maybe he just tuckered himself out running laps throughout the house all afternoon._

_“Dixon,” I called, tip-toeing closer to the bed, “Momma’s home.”_

_He didn’t move, no tail wag, no ears perking up, nothing. I walked over and gently pat his head. Still nothing. By now, panic was starting to set in. I looked him over for any signs of injury, but nothing was standing out. His chest was moving, albeit it was very slow and the breaths were pretty shallow._

_Not sure what else to do, I picked him up and raced back down stairs. After grabbing my keys, I set him down on the passenger seat of my car and threw it into reverse. I remembered seeing a 24-hour emergency care vet place just a few blocks from my house, I just hoped that I was right._

_I knew I was speeding, but I didn’t care. The only thing that mattered at that moment was that there was something wrong with my dog and he needed help, now._

_I slammed into park and ran into the building. I probably looked like a crazy person, I know the poor girl at the receptionist desk had a hard time understanding me._

_“Slow down, Miss.” Her tone was calm, and even. “We can’t help if we don’t know what’s wrong.”_

_Taking a breath, I explained, as calmly as I could what happened. She finally understood my panic now. Carefully taking Dixon from my arms, she headed towards the back. I tried to follow her, but she stopped me and told me to have a seat and someone will be out to talk with me shortly._

_I found a chair and sat down. I didn’t think I was going to calm down though, not until I knew what was going on._


	2. Emergency Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anxiety had taken over, all logical thought flying out the window. I knew I had to let them do their jobs, but I can’t help but think that something was very wrong._

She said shortly, but that was almost 20mins ago. What was happening to my baby? Why am I not allowed to see him? All this waiting around and not knowing anything was causing my stress levels to rise. I could feel the start of an anxiety attack set in.

My breathing was laboured and my chest felt tight and heavy. The room was beginning to fade away, all I kept thinking was how this could have happened. Should I have not left him alone so much? Is this all my fault? Did I kill my dog?

“Hey,” I could barely make out the receptionist’s voice, “Sweetie, everything is going to be just fine. Listen to me; we have some of the best vets in the county, they’re going to everything they can to help Dixon.”

What she was saying made sense, but I couldn’t get this feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach to go away. She must have sensed I was still tense, as she sat beside me and held my hand until the vet assistant came out from the back.

“Ms. L/n?” He called out, even though I was the only one sitting in the waiting room.

“Go on.” The receptionist gave me a gentle push.

Not trusting my own voice just yet, I got up and followed him down the hall.

“I apologize for making you wait out there, we just know how hard these situations can be on both pet and owner.” He explained.

I nodded, lifting a shaky hand to my lips, a nervous habit I picked up in my teens. I wasn’t sure what to think, I just knew that if they kept me waiting so long, it couldn’t be good.

“I’m not going to lie to you Miss, Dixon has a fairly rough road of him, but I’m confident between you and Dr. Winchester, he’ll pull through.” I appreciated the positivity but it still didn’t explain what was going on.

“Please, what is happening?” I asked, not sure where I found my voice.

“Doc will explain everything.” He sounded genuine, maybe he had not realized I was unaware. We reached the end of the hallway and he opened an examination door, gesturing for me to enter first.

“Thank you…” I trailed off, unsure of his name.

“Gabriel Novak at your service Miss.” His golden eyes crinkled and he gave an exaggerated bow. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch at his silliness. If I wasn’t so worried, I probably would have actually laughed at him.

“Gabe, you’re not flirting with the patients again, are you?” A deep voice came from inside the room.

“Only if they stop being as pretty as this one.” Gabriel winked at me, causing a small blush to creep over my cheeks.

“Ms. L/n, I must apologize for my colleague, he tends to think he’s a lot smoother than he actually is.” Deep voice was now standing beside us, I turned to face him only to be met with a wall of chest.

“Aw, Doc, I’m just lightening the mood. She looks like she’s been worried sick and could use some cheering up.” I barely registered what Gabriel had said, I was too busy taking in the features of the doctor.

He was tall, really tall. He stood a good foot taller than myself. His chestnut hair falling to just above his shoulders, and for half a moment I wondered if it was as soft as it looked. His eyes were another story; the hazel irises were soft and kind. This was a man who loved what he was doing.

“You were lucky to bring Dixon in when you did.” Dr. Winchester said, leading me into the room. “There seems to have been a blockage in his lower intestines. Usually this doesn’t merit in a loss of consciousness, but I think due to his age, his body was trying to protect itself.”

“A blockage?” I was trying to understand what I was being told, but I couldn’t quite process it. I was focused on my baby laying on a table, a monitor beeping softly beside him.

“Puppies are curious by nature, and typically in larger breeds they tend be not so picky about putting things in their mouths. Have you noticed anything in the last few days? Has Dixon tried to eat something? Stuffing from a bed or a toy?” He asked.

“Umm, I’m not sure. I’m always taking things out of his mouth. I had hoped that I was always on time, that I never missed anything.” I sighed, I knew this was my fault.

“It’s alright. Like I said, we’ve caught it on time. I was able to induce vomiting, and it seems to have done the trick. I do want to keep him for a few days, just to make sure.”

“Of course.” Was all I could manage to say.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Dr. Winchester placed a hand on my shoulder, “Stop beating yourself up.”

“I’m not-”

“I can see it on your face. These things happen, it doesn’t make you a bad owner. I saw you when you came in, that is not what a bad person looks like. He’s going to be okay, it’s going to be rough the next little while, on both of you, but it’ll be alright.” His words were genuine, and they made me feel a bit better.

“I can’t thank you enough, Dr. Winchester. Everyone here has been amazing.” I said.

“It’s our job Ms. L/n. There’s no need to thank us.” He brushed off my gratitude.

“Y/n. This miss business is not necessary.” I didn’t realize it even bothered me.

“Alright, Y/n. Talk to Jess at the desk and she’ll make sure we have all your information.” He explained, leading me back out to the waiting room. “You can come back first thing in the morning to check on him.”

I thanked him again, and gave Jess my home number, in case something was to change overnight. I also asked if there was a way to have Dixon’s info moved to this clinic. I didn’t dislike my original vet; I just was never treated this well. She assured me that when I came in the next day that it’ll be all taken care of.

“It’s Dr. Winchester, isn’t it?” She asked.

“What?” I could feel my whole face turn red, “No, um, you guys have been nothing but kind to me. And to be honest, this is much closer than my old vet.” Not really a lie, but not the whole truth.

“Sweetie, I know that look. It’s okay, he’s amazing with the animals and their owners. And you can’t tell me he isn’t hard on the eyes.” She laughed.

“Yeah. Okay.” I admitted.

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” The smile still playing on her lips, “Have a good night Y/n.”

I left the clinic much lighter than when I entered. Switching vets was definitely the right decision, but was it because I knew they were going to give Dixon the best care or was it because I found one of the veterinarians attractive?


End file.
